


Being an Argent

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is forced to prove that she's an Argent, by doing the one thing she doesn't want to do: Kill Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being an Argent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Bingo

“Shoot him!” Gerard Argent’s voice screamed, yelled. He spit in her face and his head turned redder and redder with every second that passed.    
“I can’t!” Allison yelled back. Her hands were trembling and she squeezed her eyes, staring at the point of the arrow.   
 It was drained in wolfsbane and it was pointing at Scott's chest.    
“Prove me that you’re one of us, Allison.” Gerard hissed between his teeth and his hands pushed on her shoulders.    
She couldn’t focus. She couldn’t focus on the arrow. She couldn’t focus on her trembling hands. She couldn’t focus on anything.  
 “It's just a nightmare…”, whispered Allison to herself. “It’s nothing but a bad dream”, she continued.   
 “Dear Allison, do you really think this is a nightmare?” Gerard whispered in her ear.   
 She felt a shiver down her spine and closed her eyes, almost forcing herself to wake up. But she didn’t wake up. No matter how hard she tried. She didn’t wake up.  “It's not a dream…”, she realized and her eyes widened.    
“What are you waiting for, Allison?”, said Gerard, while his lips almost touched her ear.    
What was she waiting for? She was waiting for a magical solution. She was waiting for her friends to turn up to free Scott, to free her. She was waiting for something to happen that would help her, save her.  
 “Allison…” Scott’s voice was weak, and barely a whisper, but he said her name, over and over again. “You're not like them.” He looked at her, his eyes filled with tears. His chest was blooded, his shirt was ripped and barely covering his damaged skin.    
“I don't know who I am anymore…” Allison shook her head and she took a deep breath.    
Her arrow was still pointing at him.  
 She just had to let it go. All she had to do was moving her finger.  
 One small movement could end his life.   
“No!” She screamed, while she turned around and let the arrow go, straight into her grandfather’s chest.    
For a moment his eyes widened, but before he could do something, the arrow had gone straight through his heart. He couldn’t say anything anymore. He couldn’t tell her that he was disappointed, that she was a shame, that she wasn’t an Argent.    
But if being an Argent meant becoming like him, Allison didn’t want to be one. And she hoped that her father didn’t want to be one either.    
“Allison…” Scott lifted his chin up.   
Allison stared at the lifeless body of her grandfather, at the tied body of her boyfriend. She had not wanted to become like her grandfather. But what if she already was? What had she done? She dropped her bow and felt down on her knees.    
Tears were rolling down her cheeks, down her neck, into her shirt.    
What had she done? What had she become?  “I killed him…” Allison shook her head, looking up when she felt Scott’s arms grabbing her.    
He pressed her to his chest, whispered words in her ear she couldn’t understand, rocked her back and forth.  “You saved me.” Scott spoke softly and he kept on holding her.   
His blood was now on her clothes, but it didn’t matter.   
 “I saved you…”, Allison repeated. “I saved you.” She tried to make her voice sound a little stronger, a little louder. “I did the right thing.” She didn’t. She had killed her grandfather. She had saved Scott. But she had not done the right thing. She should have looked for a better solution. “I killed him.” She screamed, throwing her head in her neck. 

 “Allison!” An unknown voice, far away, vaguely hearable, not quite there. “Allison!” The voice became clearer now. “Allison, wake up!”  Scott. Scott was screaming.   
But it wasn’t the Scott that was holding her. It wasn’t the Scott that had been tied to a tree. It wasn’t the Scott that was whispering sweet words in her ear.   
Allison’s eyes flashed open. Her skin was covered in sweat and Scott was leaning over her, a frown on his forehead.   
 “Allison? Are you okay?” He tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear, but Allison couldn’t bring herself to nod.    
“I killed him.” She stumbled over her own words and sat up, pressing her back against the wall. “I saved you.”   
“It was just a dream, Allison.” Scott pressed his hip to hers. “You didn’t kill anyone.” He smiled a little and he waited until her breathing and heartbeat calmed down. “But you did save me.” He spoke softly. “You saved me by loving me.” He leaned towards her and his lips touched hers to kiss the last bit of worry and fear away.


End file.
